


Somebody Else

by reids



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss' internalized homophobia, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Smut, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reids/pseuds/reids
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

There are two things that Emily Prentiss knows for sure: theology is the most boring class she’s ever taken (even though it’s only the first day), and the girl sitting next to her is the most beautiful she’s ever seen.

With silky blonde hair, perfectly clear skin, baby blue eyes, and kissable pink lips, Jennifer Jareau is the epitome of gorgeous. Her smile is all too distracting, and Emily can’t help but stare at her instead of Professor Andrea Rivera, who is at the front of the lecture hall explaining the syllabus to the eager-eyed freshman and worn-out upperclassmen.

Jennifer (who insisted on being called JJ, but Emily decides that she likes Jennifer better) is whispering about her hometown, and as much as Emily would love to pay attention, all she can think about is how soft her lips look, and how minty her breath smells, and how cute it is that she has to look up slightly to make eye contact with her. 

Jennifer is delicate—with her words, with the way she sneaks glances at Emily as she scribbles in her notebook, with the way her small fingers tap away at her keyboard. She wears a tight, beige wrap skirt, with a knit white sweater tucked into it. Her nails are painted a light pink and her makeup is subtle, cheeks rosy, lips glossy, blonde eyelashes covered by a little bit of black mascara, light eyebrows plastered down with clear gel. Her hair is pulled into a neat ponytail at the crown of her head.

Emily is quite the opposite. Her fingernails are chewed as short as possible, and the black nail polish that once coated them is mostly chipped away by now. The eyeliner she wears is dramatic, a point in both the inner and outer corners of each of her eyes. She wears a small amount of red eyeshadow around her eyes; it makes her look tired, but in a good way. Her lipstick is a dark burgundy color, and matches the color of her chunky boots. She wears a pair of black mom jeans, covered in rips to reveal the fishnets beneath them, and a graphic tee that she clearly cropped herself. Several chains dangle from her neck, and her hair is jet black, blunt bangs hanging over her forehead

Soon enough, the class is over, and the two girls exchange Snapchats—JJ explains that jjsoccer22 would not have been her first choice had she made it after eighth grade, but Emily thinks it’s cute—and part ways. 

It’s obvious to Emily that her and Jennifer don’t come from the same kind of place. 

Emily spent her childhood moving around with her parents, never staying in one place for too long because of her mom’s job. She’s not close with her parents, she hasn’t spoken to them since high school. They don’t support her “lifestyle.” She says it doesn’t bother her much, because she thinks it shouldn’t, but the only thing she’s ever wanted is her mother’s approval.

She’s become an expert at bottling things up.

Jennifer wears a cross necklace, and dainty rings, and small hoop earrings, and a belt that even someone like Emily can recognize as expensive. They’re all real, her ears and fingers aren’t green, the jewelry is stainless. Her family has money, and Emily can tell that they have lots of love to offer too, from the way that her eyes are so gentle and hopeful, and her voice is so comforting.

Jennifer mentioned a high school sweetheart, maybe she even had her first heartbreak shortly before she came here to start a new chapter of her life. She was popular, she was captain of the soccer team, she had lots of friends.

All Emily had was a terminated teen pregnancy.

Emily meets Derek Morgan at the campus café, and JJ returns to her dorm for the night, feeling accomplished at completing her very first day of college.

The café smells like coffee beans and chocolate chip cookies, and the heated interior contrasts the chilly early autumn. “Derek, I have met the woman I’m going to marry.” Emily slumps into a chair at a table for two in the corner of the room.

“You say that every time you see a pretty face.” Derek laughs, sipping from the coffee he ordered before she’d shown up.

“This time I’ve seen the  _ prettiest _ face.”

“Who is she?”

“Jennifer Jareau. I met her in Theology. I swear to God, she’s perfect.”

“You spoke to her for, what, an hour and a half? Don’t get ahead of yourself.” He warns. 

“I got her Snapchat. If we’re not exchanging nudes by next week then I’ve failed.”

—

“Spence, I’m telling you, she’s the hottest girl I’ve ever seen.” JJ says. She’s alone in her dorm room, laid on her back on her uncomfortable twin bed, staring at the ceiling as she talks to her best friend over the phone about her new infatuation. Her sweatshirt (which she stole from her father long ago) falls to her mid-thighs, and her small cotton shorts are hidden beneath it. Her tanned legs are bent at the knee, hanging down over the foot of the raised bed.

“Ever? In your whole life?”

“Yes. In my whole life.”

“Is her Instagram public?”

“I don’t know, probably. She seems like the type.”

“What’s her last name?”

“Prentiss.”

There’s a pause as Spencer taps away on his phone screen. “Oh my God she  _ is _ hot.”

“I told you.”

“And I should not have doubted you.” She can hear Spencer smile.

—

The next morning, at ten o’clock sharp, JJ and Emily are elbow to elbow once again.

Emily wants to ask her out. She  _ really _ wants to grab her face and kiss her until neither of them can breathe any longer. She knows it’s too early for the latter, but wonders if the former is acceptable yet.

Neither of them say a word, though. They share smiles of greeting at the beginning of class, and at one point JJ reaches across Emily’s arm to draw a smiley face on the corner of her notebook paper, but not much else happens between them except for gentle waves before their separate departures.

Emily worries that JJ only showed interest in her because she had first day jitters. Maybe she was just excited to meet new people; maybe there’s nothing special about Emily.

“I’m sure that’s not true, Em. Maybe she just got shy.” Her best friend and roommate, Penelope, assures her.

Penelope Garcia is what a rabid chihuahua would be if it could transform into a human being. She wears funky outfits that don’t match, she crimps and dyes her hair, and she is not afraid to throw her arms around anybody in a massive, completely unprompted, bear hug. Everybody loves Penelope, and Penelope loves everybody.

“I feel stupid. She didn’t even Snap me last night.” Emily sighs, trudging up the stairs and unlocking the door that’s decorated with a whiteboard that Penelope says is for cute doodles, but that the residents of their building consistently cover in phallic drawings.

“Maybe she will tonight.”

“She probably won’t.” 

And she doesn’t.

—

About a week later, Emily devises a plan to spend more time with JJ. She intends on following through with it today.

“Hey, Jennifer—“

“JJ.” She corrects.

“Would you want to meet at the café later today? I’m having some trouble with the assignments, and you seem to know what you’re doing.” Emily looks at the blonde hopefully.

“Yeah, of course!” JJ agrees excitedly. “What time were you thinking?”

“Maybe 4:00?”

“Sure. I’ll see you there.”

Perfect.

Emily meets Jennifer at the café at the time they agreed on, spotting her at a table near the door. She flashes a grin, sitting across from her. She sets her bag—full with her laptop, textbook, and notebook—next to her feet as she scoots the chair closer to the table.

“Hey.” Jennifer greets. There’s an iced coffee in a glass next to her arm, and a plate with crumbs on it beside that. “You ready to get started?”

“Absolutely.”

They sit and work for nearly two hours, talking about Theravada Buddhism, and the Pagan Kingdom, and how Judaism changed after the destruction of the Second Temple. Jennifer’s eyes light up whenever she explains an answer, and it almost makes the homework enjoyable for Emily.

She meets Penelope outside of the café after Jennifer begins her walk back to her dorm.

“She still hasn’t Snapped me yet. I don’t even know if she likes girls.” She complains.

“She seems like the deeply closeted type.” Penelope shrugs.

As if on cue, Emily’s phone pings, and the screen lights up, displaying the name she’s been hoping to see since yesterday.

Jennifer Jareau.

She fumbles with the device, unlocking it when she finally has a good grip again. She taps on the notification in the app, and the photo grows to fit her screen.

It’s a picture of what is presumably the ceiling of JJ’s dark dorm room, complete with a simple caption. “Streaks.”

Emily huffs. “I fucking hate freshmen.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer and Emily spend two months exchanging flirtatious glaces, buying each other coffee before class, and making time to do homework that they both know Emily doesn’t actually need help with.

On Friday, October 30th, Emily asks JJ if she’d like to attend a costume party with her.

“I’d love to!” JJ says in her bubbly voice, smiling and scrunching her nose.

“Perfect.” Emily grins. She pulls out her phone and texts JJ an address to a frat house, as well as a time and date to meet her there. “I’ll see you then.”

“Can’t wait.”

They both pack up quickly and leave together, parting ways after they step through the door of the lecture hall and into the cold autumn air.

Emily sees Hotch, from her forensic psychology class, and does an awkward speed walk over to him.

Aaron Hotchner is your classic wear-a-suit-to-school kind of guy. He’s very clean cut, and very serious. He keeps his hair short and his jaw clean of stubble, and wouldn’t dare show up to class without his business casual attire on.

“Hotch!” Emily calls, and pulls his attention away from the phone in his hand.

He’s wearing a white button-up with black slacks, and Emily is almost surprised at the lack of a tie.

“Hey. What’s up?”

“You going to the Alpha Delta party tomorrow night?” She asks, her smaller legs moving at a much faster pace to keep up with his long ones.

“I have work to do.” 

“Just come. You need to get laid.” She punches his shoulder playfully.

“You don’t know that I’m not getting laid.” He defends, raising his eyebrows and looking down at her.

“Well, are you?”

He chuckles, shaking his head. “Nope.”

They take their seats when they arrive at the correct building, and try their best to listen to Professor David Rossi talk about the connections between bedwetting and serial killing, but the thrill of tomorrow night is too much for Emily. She can copy Hotch’s notes another day, right now all that’s important to her is thinking of what costume Jennifer might wear.

At the end of the day, Emily unlocks her door and tosses her bag onto the floor, kicking off her shoes and collapsing onto her bed.

Penelope is sat at the small desk—covered in quirky knick-knacks and bright post-it notes with her chicken-scratch handwriting on them—furiously tapping away at her laptop.

“Hey Em.” She greets monotonously, not bothering for even a second to look at the other person in the room.

“Hey Pen.” Emily replies. “What are you up to?”

“Homework.”

It’s obvious Penelope is beyond busy, so Emily pulls her phone from her pocket, lays on her side, and aimlessly scrolls through her social media. Twitter is dry and Snapchat is too, but when she taps on the Instagram icon, a red notification alerts her of a new follower

“jennifer.jareau started following you”

She doesn’t even consider otherwise before she taps the blue button to follow her back. She takes the time to scroll through her account, which dates back to her freshman year of high school in 2016. Her posts are typical high school girl—pep rallies, football games, mission trips, and beach photos—but Emily thinks it’s cute to see her having fun with her friends.

When she notices the lanky brunette kid in most of JJ’s photos, she worries that there’s a boyfriend that she doesn’t know about, but her worries are subsided when she comes across a picture from last year, of her giving him a piggyback ride in a parking lot that’s captioned “happy birthday Spence. thanks for being my best friend that everybody thinks I’m dating.”

Emily finally decides that she’s done stalking Jennifer’s account, and sets her phone face down on her bed. She stands, finding her shower caddy, an outfit, and a towel.

“I’m gonna go shower.” She announces, and doesn’t wait for Penelope’s response before leaving the room.

As the water cascades down her bare body, she thinks of Jennifer—her silky hair, her soft skin, her gentle vanilla scent, the careful way she speaks and writes, the intent in all of her movements.

Emily’s right hand moves down her body with the water, and she doesn’t realize her eyes are closed until she reaches her core and squeezes her eyelids together even tighter. She sighs, pushing her finger between her folds, spreading around her arousal. A finger probes her entrance, slipping in carefully. Her thumb moves to her clit, pressing gently and rubbing it in small circles.

Her movements are hesitant, and her teeth are digging into her lower lip in an effort to keep herself quiet. She adds another finger, her shoulder blades pressed against the cold tile as she does. As her fingers continue, she imagines Jennifer in the shower with her—her fingers pushing through her wet hair, her hands brushing over her soft skin. Her stomach flutters, and she clenches around her own fingers.

She thinks of the bikini photos from Jennifer’s instagram, the way the fabric hugged her small hips, the way the water droplets fell down her chest, the way she looked so effortlessly beautiful, and her lower stomach tightens. She’s close.

She pushes harder on her bundle of nerves, and grows closer and closer until she finally bursts. Her toes curl against the floor, and her thighs tense up as her legs tremble and she releases against her hand.

She takes a few deep breaths to steady herself before she steps under the water again to finish her shower.

—

Back at her dorm, JJ is conversing with her roommate, Ashley Seaver. They’re both laid on their beds, staring at the ceiling.

“Are you going to that party tomorrow night?” JJ asks.

“Yeah. Some guy in my chem class invited me.” Ashley answers. “You?”

“Yeah. I just don’t know what to wear.”

“Something sexy. Gotta make a good impression.”

Ashley is a nice girl. She keeps good grades, she has fun, she’s good company. She keeps her space neat, she’s not loud—she makes a good roommate.

“I think I’m just gonna go with something basic. A cat, maybe, I don’t know. I have to go shopping tomorrow to find clothes.”

JJ decides on the classic Britney Spears schoolgirl look. She goes to Goodwill and finds a pleated black skirt and a light gray cardigan, using the black thigh-highs and white button up she already has in her closet. She ties her hair into two pigtails, stepping back from her mirror and looking at herself from all possible angles.

She admires the way the outfit looks on her, and Ashley bursts into the room.

“You ready?”

“Of course.”

—

Emily shows up with everyone; Penelope is dressed as Daphne Blake, Hotch as a Man in Black, and Derek as Indiana Jones.

Emily’s eyes scan the crowd of students for Jennifer, and she finds her near the beer pong table, standing with another blond and a much taller man, who she recognizes as Spencer.

“Britney Spears?” She asks, and JJ turns around, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

“Yes! Mia Wallace?”

“Yep!” Emily grins, and gestures to her friends standing near her. “This is Derek, Penelope, and Hotch.”

Jennifer waves to Emily’s friends and points to Spencer (Edgar Allan Poe) and Ashley (sexy nurse). “This is Ashley and Spencer.”

Everybody greets each other, and Penelope and Spencer hit it off immediately. Derek is jealous, but tries not to be intimidated by the scrawny kid dressed as a dead poet that’s spewing facts about 17th century literature at his girlfriend. He doesn’t seem like the type to scoop a girl off her feet anyway.

“What are you drinking?” Emily asks, searching around for a cooler or punch bowl.

“Oh, uh, some shitty beer. There’s a lot of it in the kitchen.” She points in the direction of the source of the alcohol, and Emily grabs Penelope’s hand, taking her to the drinks.

“She’s really cute, Em!” Penelope shouts giddily over the crowd of people and the obnoxiously loud music that they’re all singing and grinding to.

“I know! I told you!” Emily smiles, opening a fridge that’s full to the brim with cheap beer. She takes one for herself, and another for Penelope, using the small bottle opener on her keys to pop both of the caps off.

She takes a sip of the cold liquid, wincing at the taste but drinking it anyway. Free beer is free beer.

They find their way back to the group, and Emily is once again distracted by Jennifer. The peek of cleavage, the inherent innocence of the school girl outfit, the braided pigtails; they’re all driving her crazy.

JJ is awfully distracted too. By Emily’s red lipstick, by the black lace bra visible underneath the white button-up, by the way she licks her lips after every sip from the bottle in her hand. She thinks of kissing her, of Emily kissing her neck and leaving sloppy trails of crimson down her chest and stomach.

“How are your classes so far?”

“Pretty good. A little boring sometimes, but a lot easier than I’d expected.” JJ answers, and Emily has to lean down to hear her.

“Good. It only gets better.” Emily reassures, and takes a massive gulp of her drink.

Only an hour or two later, Emily is six drinks in on an empty stomach, and having the time of her life screaming songs into Penelope’s face.

JJ’s on her fifth, but with her much smaller body, it’s having the same effect.

“Jennifer!” Emily claps excitedly. “Come dance with me!”

She takes her by the hand, stumbling over to a less crowded spot. They mostly stand and sing at each other, but in the heat of the moment, Emily pulls her close and presses her lips to Jennifer’s.

She doesn’t resist, instead wrapping her arms around Emily’s neck and kissing her back. Tongues collide and noses push together in the sloppiest kiss of all time, but neither of them care.

Emily’s hands move to clasp behind JJ’s back, and she pulls her flush against her chest just as the younger girl’s teeth sink down into Emily’s bottom lip.  _ God, she’s so hot. _

JJ cradles the back of Emily’s head, pushing herself onto her tip-toes just to deepen the kiss. She moans gently into Emily’s mouth before she pulls away.

Jennifer’s cheeks are red, and it makes Emily smile. She pushes a strand of her blonde hair out of her face and admires the way her lipstick looks smeared over Jennifer’s mouth.

“Um...so you like girls?” Jennifer asks.

“Very much.” Emily answers, and before JJ knows it, her back is pressed against a wall and Emily’s mouth is on hers again.

About five minutes later, they’re interrupted by Hotch drunkenly grabbing Emily’s shoulder.

“I’m getting laid!” He yells, laughing and pointing to an equally drunken girl holding his arm. “Bye!”

Emily gives him an enthusiastic thumbs up before turning back to the girl she has at her will and attaching her lips to the soft skin of her neck.

JJ is euphoric. For months, this is all she’s thought about. Being putty in Emily’s hands.

Her kisses start from JJ’s jaw and move down the side of her throat, undoubtedly staining her skin with lipstick. She moves to her chest, sucking a mark underneath her collarbone, and another just above her breast.

The kisses are sloppy but purposeful, and the inebriation helps with the awkwardness that usually accompanies making out with your friend.

“Emily! Em! We’re leaving!” Penelope’s voice rips through Emily’s ears, and it’s the first time she’s ever been unhappy to hear it.

She pulls away from Jennifer, turning to her friend, who’s been standing there for God knows how long, before looking back again. She points to her.

“This isn’t over, Jennifer Jareau.” She smiles crookedly and pushes a finger to her nose before Penelope pulls her out the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

They don’t talk for a couple of weeks after the party. 

They sit next to each other in class, only because there’s nowhere else to sit, but there are no more study dates, no more pointless conversations, no more giggles tumbling from soft lips when Professor Rivera’s overexaggerated Boston accent slips out.

They don’t talk about the party, they won’t even acknowledge that they were together on Halloween. That night simply does not exist to them.

It hurts Emily to know that she ruined her friendship with such a kind, gentle girl because of this. Because she’s gay. Because she couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

Jennifer, of course, thinks it’s her fault. She hadn’t even kissed a girl before Emily. Maybe she changed her mind after she sobered up, and she doesn’t want Jennifer anymore. Maybe she just isn’t pretty enough, or cool enough, or smart enough.

On November second, they speak.

“I like your shoes.” It’s forced. It’s a lie. Jennifer’s wearing a beat up pair of sneakers.

“Thanks.” Jennifer offers Emily a small smile, but she’s not even looking at her anymore.

That’s it.

The next time, on November fifth, there aren’t even words exchanged. Jennifer points to the seat next to Emily in a silent question. _Can I still sit here? Am I still allowed to exist in your presence? Do you even still like me?_

She’s met with a subtle nod. She decides on a different seat that day, and every day after it.

It’s hell, chasing after the attention of somebody who is trying so desperately to push you away. Over the next month, the only updates on each others’ lives that they’re privy to are those that are posted on social media. All Emily does is party. Penelope posts videos of her making out with girls in clubs on her private Snapchat story almost every weekend.

_I guess that’s just something she does all the time_ , JJ thinks.

Jennifer gets with a guy who Emily guesses is her ex. She likes to kiss this Will boy all over her Instagram.

Emily wishes she could see the marks she left on JJ’s skin. It’s a trophy of sorts—one to say “ _I’ve been there. That was mine, if only for a night_.”

She still thinks of JJ when the water from the shower head soaks her hair and skin, and when she does theology homework. She can’t tell her this, of course, but she has a feeling that Jennifer feels the same way.

They bump into each other at the bathroom of a frat house. This is a situation they’ve both been dreading; being forced to interact.

“Hey.” Jennifer smiles gently, and Emily sees something different in her eyes, although she can’t quite pinpoint what it is.

“Hi.” Emily gives her a tight-lipped smile. “How are you?”

“Good. I’m really good.”

“Glad to hear it.” Emily’s drunk. She doesn’t care how Jennifer is. Well, she does, but she doesn’t want to. She just wants to take a piss and get another beer.

“How are you?”

“I’m okay. I’m fine.” She answers quickly. “Good to see you.”

And she walks away.

“Emily! Did you see-”

“JJ? Yes I did, unfortunately.” Emily answers Penelope’s question before it’s even out of her mouth. She winces.

“Need another drink?”

“Definitely.”

She ends up attached to the lips of a short brunette. She has her pressed against a wall, with her tongue shoved in her mouth. She’s absurdly intoxicated, but it only makes her more confident in what she’s doing.

“Do you want to go to my dorm?” Emily asks the girl (Ellie? Elaine? Her name definitely starts with an E).

“God, yes.” The girl answers, and follows Emily in stumbling out of the frat house.

They get to Emily’s room and collapse on her bed in a tangled mess of limbs. Skirts are unzipped and peeled off, tops are thrown across the room, bras are unclipped and flung haphazardly.

Emily pushes her fingers in, licking a stripe up her cunt. She moans, and it urges Emily to keep going, but when she closes her eyes she can only imagine Jennifer underneath her. That turns her on more than the actual sex does.

After an orgasm is brought on, they switch positions, and a careful mouth is now working at Emily’s core. 

Long fingers push through soft hair and grasp gently. Hips buck and whimpers escape from parted lips. Emily moans out the forbidden word. “Jennifer.” The word fills the humid air.

“Huh?” All skin-to-skin contact is diminished. 

“What?”

“Did you say something?”

“No, keep going.”

And she does, eventually drawing an orgasm from Emily and pressing her lips to hers, allowing her to taste herself on her tongue.

When Emily wakes up, she thanks God that her one night stand has already left. She looks to Penelope’s empty bed, and figures that she spent the night with Derek.

After a quick shower, Emily settles back into bed. The feelings that are surging through her veins right now can wait until tomorrow.

Jennifer wakes up next to Will, feeling ever so unsatisfied. Even if they were sober last night, she wouldn’t have cum anyway, so she doesn’t exactly count it as a loss.

She rolls over his unconscious body and gathers her clothes, stepping into the skirt and pulling on the tanktop before leaving.

She doesn’t even give him a kiss goodbye before she steps out the door.

She finds Ashley back at the dorm, sprawled out across her bed, fast asleep, and it makes her smile.

She thinks of texting Emily—just for some innocent lunch—but after staring at the contact in her phone for ten minutes, she decides she doesn’t have the courage.

Instead, she takes a shower and lays back down in her bed. Her sheets smell of perfume and lavender, and she takes the scent in as she drifts off to sleep.

Penelope barges in the door, her hair messy and her stride irregular, and collapses face-down onto her bed.

“Good morning.” Emily smiles. “How was your night?”

“Super good. Didn’t sleep at all ‘cause Derek’s a horny little monster.” She’s whining, but they both know she loved it.

“I expect nothing less from him.” They both chuckle.

“How was your night?”

“Good.”

“That’s it? Just good? I saw you walk out with that girl, that wasn’t any better than ‘good’?”

“I don’t know, Pen. We were wasted, how much better can it really be?”

“Well-”

“I don’t need to know what you and Derek did last night.”

“This morning, too.”

“Gross.”

Emily lays back and thinks about Jennifer. Again. She thinks about her with Will, about their little high school love story, and a bitter taste fills her mouth.

_She deserves better than him. Better than me, even._

Selfishly, though, she still wants her.

JJ wakes up again around 11:00. She yawns, stretches, sits up, and feels like pure shit. She’s still hungover, and the pain behind her eyes is yet to subside.

Ashley is gone from her bed, and JJ guesses she went to get coffee or food.

She stands and gets into the shower tiredly, running the soap-covered washcloth over her body, tangling sudsy fingers in her hair, rubbing face wash into her cheeks, shaving the stubble covering her legs before she gets out and dries off.

She stares at the screen of her phone, displaying a text message from her boyfriend. “Can I come over?”

“Not tonight. I have some work to do.” Is what she answers with, and there’s only a very small amount of truth in that. The “work” she has to do is submit an already-written essay.

She doesn’t want to see Will. She loves him—he’s caring, he’s kind, he’s a gentleman—but he just isn’t Emily.

Her birthday is tomorrow. She’s pretty sure Will doesn’t know that, and she isn’t going to tell him.

She doesn’t feel like celebrating, anyway, and she’s suddenly glad to have a best friend like Spencer, who would be happy to just sit around with her all day instead of trying to get her to party.

JJ does absolutely nothing all day, and wakes up in the morning to a few birthday messages—from her mom, her dad, Spencer, a few other friends from high school. No Will, and no Emily.

She stands and brushes her teeth, noticing Ashley is still gone. She must have gone out last night and not come back.

There’s a careful knock at her door, and JJ answers it, confused.

Emily stands in front of her, wearing a hoodie and leggings, cracking her knuckles nervously. “Hey.” She says softly, relief washing over her face and a soft smile accompanying it.

“Hey.” JJ answers. They look at each for a moment before an animalistic urge takes control of her body. Her hands sandwich Emily’s face as she pulls her in and kisses her with vigor.

Emily doesn’t question it, she instead pushes Jennifer into the room and kicks the door closed, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her to her chest.

Their kisses are fervent and hungry, teeth clashing, tongues sliding against each other, lips moving in sync. Emily pushes her hand up Jennifer’s t-shirt, the cold hand on her ribs making her shudder in the best way possible.

Jennifer is backed up into the bed, and she hops up, waiting for Emily to join her. She does, positioning herself between the blonde’s legs and attacking her with kisses once again.

This is the first time JJ’s ever done anything like this with a girl, but Emily makes her feel safe.

Tops are discarded, pants fly to the floor, bras unclipped with no care for where they end up. With her head between Jennifer’s legs, Emily slides pink panties over tanned skin and kisses stubbly thighs. She kisses around Jennifer’s pussy, teasing her with every peck to her soft skin.

Finally, Emily licks a stripe up her core, circling around Jennifer’s clit with her tongue, her lips pulling into a smile when she watches the girl above her bite her lower lip.

With her hands gripping the sheets so hard that her knuckles turn white, JJ pushes her hips against Emily’s mouth. She longs for more friction, squeezing her eyes shut when a finger slowly enters her.

Emily curls her middle finger, pumping it a few times before adding her ring finger as well. Though slender, Emily’s fingers are long, and she makes Jennifer moan with every movement.

JJ’s stomach tightens, and she’s almost embarrassed at how quickly she’s about to finish. She realizes nobody’s ever made her cum before (with the exception of herself), and it only furthers her arousal.

“God, Em-”

“Shh, I know.” Emily whispers against her skin, kissing Jennifer’s sensitive bud before she continues to pull her closer to the edge.

Whimpers escape plush pink lips, manicured nails scrape at Emily’s scalp, it seems like the birds outside the window behind Jennifer’s bed have silenced to allow them this moment of sanctuary.

With Emily’s assistance, Jennifer is pushed to her climax. Her legs tremble and her face contorts as Emily continues to finger her through her orgasm, and when she’s finally come back down to Earth, she’s breathless.

Emily trails kisses up her stomach before laying down next to her.  
“You didn’t finish.” JJ realizes, looking up at the girl whose chest she’s laid on.

“That’s okay. I don’t need to.” She kisses Jennifer’s forehead, pushing a strand of now frizzy hair behind her ear. “Get some rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.”


End file.
